The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Biggest Present of All/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Biggest Present of All. episode opens with the title coming up Narrator: The Biggest Present of All. For all the engines on the island of Sodor, there are jobs to be done, visitors to meet and friends to greet. scene changes to Brendam Docks where Thomas, Percy and the Irelanders are waiting Narrator: One day, there's a very special friend to greet. Hiro was coming back to Sodor. He was to help with the summer visitors. Thomas, Connor, his friends and Percy waited for him at Brendam Docks. Thomas: I'm so excited, my firebox is fizzing. Percy: And my boiler is bubbling. Thomas: Hiro, our special friend is coming back to Sodor. Connor Lacey: It's been a few months since we saved him from scrap. Shi La Won: Yes. Indeed it has. Fu Fu: (chitters) Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited— well, except for the time that we found Hiro broken down after Thomas' race with boastful Spencer. gasp but I mean really, who can top that? Rainbow Dash: Whoa, girl. Take it easy. Koki: Yeah, you don't wanna get too worked up. Fireman Sam: And through out our adventures, we've got lots of letters from him. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. And sent a lot of replies. Dusty Crophopper: And once Hiro gets here, we're gonna give him a warm welcome back. Right, Applejack? Applejack: Exactly. Connor Lacey: Couldn't agree more. Marco Polo: Hey. Here he comes now! Look! is a whistle and Hiro approaches Hiro: Hello, my good friends. I had missed you. Thomas: We missed you too, Hiro. Twilight Sparkle: It's wonderful to have you back on the Island of Sodor, Hiro. Connor Lacey: Yes, even Shi La is happy to see you. Shi La: (went over and hug Hiro) Good to see you, BJFF. Hiro: Good to see you too, Shi La. Fu Fu: (chitters) Hiro: You as well, Fu Fu. Rarity: You look absolutely the same since you're repaired at the Steamworks. Hiro: Of course, Rarity. Spike: Still not the only one who has BFs, eh, Twilight? (chuckles) Twilight Sparkle: giggles I get what you mean, Spike! Narrator: The three engines tooted and hooted with happiness. Percy and Hiro whistles Mai Lacey: Well, why don't we tell you about some of the adventures my son had. Hiro: Of course, Mai. Good to see you again. Connor Lacey: Okay. Since you're so keen to hear. Yumi Ishiyama: Yup. Irelanders chat to Hiro Twilight Sparkle: There was the time we stop Queen Chrysalis and the changelings from ruining Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding. Shining Armor's my big brother and Cadance's my former foal-sitter. Hiro: I see. Connor Lacey: Then there's the time we met Stick Man. Hiro: Stick Man? Connor Lacey: He's basically a stick with arms, legs, eyes and a mouth. Hiro: And it's alive? Connor Lacey: Yes. Hiro: Very surprising. How are you and Marco doing with your love, Shi La? Shi La: We're doing really good, thanks, Hiro. Marco Polo: Yeah. We've spend time together and go on dates. Hiro; Glad to hear it. Corcovado use her Creature Pod to take a picture of Hiro, Shi La and Fu Fu, much to their surprise Hiro: Aviva, what was that for? Aviva Corcovado: Just thought you and Shi La would like to have picture of you two together. Shi La Won: Well it was nice. Thanks. Fu Fu: chitter Aviva Corcovado: De nada. That means "You're Welcome" in Spanish. Shi La: Wow. Koki: Looks like you've been teaching new friends Spanish a lot. It's good. Aviva Corcovado: I know. Spike: (whispering to Hiro) That's why I said that Twilight's not the only one who has BBFs. (He winked at Shi La who gets what he meant) Hiro: Ha-ha. Yes, Spike. I know what you mean. Shi La: Here comes Sir Topham Hatt. The Fat Controller: Welcome Hiro. First you must go to the Steamworks. Victor will check your engine after your long journey. Hiro: Of course, sir. Every day, I want to be really useful engine. The Fat Controller: Then you must go to Knapford station. I'II will meet you there. Hiro: Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Narrator: Hiro puff proudly away. Shi La Won: See you later, big guy. Fu Fu: (chitters) Fluttershy: Um.. Sir? Why do you want Hiro to be at Knapford for? The Fat Controller: I want there to be a welcome party for Hiro at Knapford. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Oh, yeah! Shi La Won: Oh, how exciting! Fu Fu: (excited chitter) The Fat Controller: Percy, you must collect Lady Hatt and bring her to the party. Thomas, you must tell the engines to chuff quickly to Knapford for the party. Narrator: Then the Fat Controller left. Thomas and Percy were excited. Percy: Oh my! A welcome party will make Hiro very happy. Thomas: A welcome present would make Hiro even happier. Shi La Won: You know, I think you're right.Fu Fu: (chitters) Connor Lacey: We must find one at once. Percy: I think so too, Connor. I must go now, Thomas. Lady Hatt will be waiting. Narrator: Then Thomas steam slowly away. Spike: So what sort of a welcome present you and Shi La are thinking of getting for Hiro, Thomas? Thomas: I'm sure I'II find something special for Hiro. I'II look as I puff around the island, telling my friends about the party.Kim Possible: If you say so, Thomas. scene changes to the countryside where Thomas chuffs along Narrator: Thomas clickety-clack along the track. Thomas: Something special from Sodor for my new friend. I'II search the whole island from end to end. Fireman Sam: Are you sure you can find something special, Thomas? Thomas: Of course I do, Sam. If we find the best present for Hiro, it will make him very happy indeed. Shi La: I agree. Fu Fu: (chitters) Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long... Narrator: Then a idea flew into Thomas' funnel.Thomas: I'm sure there's something special at Farmer McColls' farm.Narrator: So Thomas pumped his pistons and race to Farmer McColl's farm. Emily was there. She was collecting straw. Thomas: Hiro has come back. Connor, his friends and I are looking for a welcome present for him. Emily: That's exciting. Good luck, Thomas.Narrator: Emily puffed away. Thomas didn't tell her about the party at Knapford. He was too busy looking for a welcome present. Thomas saw the big brown barn. Thomas: Perhaps Hiro would like a barn. He can keep special things safe in a barn. Shi La Won: I'm not sure. They don't have barns in Japan or China. Fu Fu: (chitters) Marco Polo: And it's too big for us to pull. Thomas: Yeah good point, you two. Narrator: And Thomas steam slowly away. scene changes to Thomas puffing on again Thomas: Something special from Sodor for my new friend. I'II search the whole island from end to end. Narrator: Then another another idea flew into Thomas' funnel. Thomas: I'm sure there'II be something special at the quarry. Narrator: So Thomas huff happily to the quarry.scene changes to the quarry Narrator: Mavis, James, Toby and Henry were there. They were busy shunting slate trucks. Thomas: Hiro has come back. I'm finding a welcome present for him. Toby: That's a wonderful idea, Thomas. Narrator: Henry, James and Toby chuff away to shunt trucks. Thomas didn't tell them about the party at Knapford. Thomas look all around the quarry but all he can see was Sodor slate. Thomas: Slate is very special to Sodor. James Jones: laughs What would Hiro need slate for? Shi La Won: Yeah. What makes you think Hiro would want that? Fu Fu: (chitters) Thomas: Yeah, you both have some point there, James and Shi La. I must look for something else. Narrator: So Thomas chuff away. Thomas: Something special from Sodor for my new friend. I'II search the whole island from end to end. Holly O'Hair: But Thomas, I feel like you're forgetting something. Rainbow Dash: Guys, Is it just me or did Thomas just say those same words for the third time? Connor Lacey: I think so, Rainbow Dash, but I'm sure Thomas knows what he's doing. Applejack: Well let's just hope so. Otherwise, Hiro won't have a welcome present at all. Violet Parr: You and me both, AJ. Shi La: Well, I hope we find one soon.Fu Fu: (chitters) Narrator: Then Thomas gasped.Thomas: The Steamworks! I'm sure there'II be something special there. Narrator: So Thomas chuff cheerfully to the Steamworks. scene changes to the Steamworks Thomas: Hello, Kevin. Me, Connor and his friends are looking for a welcome present for Hiro. It has to be something special. Narrator: Thomas saw a old bell. Thomas: I'm sure Hiro would like a bell. Then everyone would hear him coming. Kevin: Good idea, Thomas. Good idea.Narrator: But when Kevin pick up the bell, it clanged and clanked. It rang and rattled. Fluttershy: Oh gosh. I'm not sure that would be the perfect present for Hiro. Shi La:That thing would sure make a lot of noise. But it might scare the animals. Fu Fu: (chitters) Connor Lacey: How are you sure of that? Chris Kratt: I think Shi La means that loud noises including bells can scare animals. Norman Price: Like this! (he rang the bell loudly) Fu panics and hides behind Chris Dilys Price: Norman! Marco Polo:(holding his ears) I think we get the hint. Aviva Corcovado: (to Fu Fu) There, there, little guy. It's okay. Norman Price: Sorry, guys. Sorry, Fu Fu. Fu Fu: (chitters) Shi La: That's alright, Norman. Connor Lacey: But try not to do that in future. Fireman Sam: Now you understand. I don't think we're ever going to find the right present for Hiro. Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid Sam is right. We're never find the right present for Hiro. We might as well just forget and go see him right now. Sorry, Shi La. Shi La: That's okay, Twilight. Fu Fu: (disappointed chitter) Victor: Hiro will soon be at Knapford to see The Fat Controller. Thomas: Bust my buffers! Come on everyone. We must hurry. Narrator: Thomas raced out of the Steamworks. He didn't tell Victor and Kevin about the party either. scene changes to Thomas puffing along again Narrator: Thomas raced into Knapford station. Hiro was waiting, all alone. Martin Kratt: Well... There's Hiro. But I still wish we've found a welcome present for him. Shi La: Yeah, you're right, Martin. Fu Fu: (chitters) Spike: Anyone got a sneaking suspicion we're forgetting something? The Mane 6: The other engines! Spud the Scarecrow: We were so busy looking for a welcome present for Hiro, that we forgot to tell the other engines to come to Knapford. Connor Lacey: Oh, no! Shi La Won: The Fat Controller will be cross. Fu Fu: (chitters) Thomas: Cinders and ashes! You're right you two. None of this wouldn't have happened if I should told the other engines to come here in the first place. This won't make Hiro happy. Narrator: Thomas felt terrible. Holly O' Hair: Aw, don't worry. I'm sure you'll put things right. Just like you always do. Kim Possible: If we hurry to the engines to get here as quick as they can, Hiro might still have a welcome party in time after all. Twilight Sparkle: Kim's right. We must not waste anymore time. We must get the other engines here right away. Thomas: Boy, Twilight, you are one quick thinker. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Connor Lacey: We must act quickly. Martin Kratt: And I know a creature power that can help go quicker.search his unorganized backpack and throw lots of things out, much to Marco, Shi La and Luigi's confusion Marco Polo: What are you looking for?Martin Kratt: (finding a cheetah power disc) Ha-ha! My cheetah power disc! Shi La: How do you find things in your backpack when you're not organized like Chris?Thomas: Yeah. Martin Kratt: Well, if I was organized like Chris, I won't find anything. Mai Lacey: Oh. Just activate it. Chris Kratt: Well, he can, with a cheetah's fur from my Creature Souvenir Collection. (he pull it out and press it and cheetah fur comes out)Thomas: Whoa! Martin Kratt: Touch cheetah fur and activate cheetah powers! (turns into cheetah)Mai Lacey, Thomas, Marco, Shi La and Luigi: Wow! Martin Kratt: With cheetah powers, we can be quicker to tell the other engines to come to Knapford. Ready for a race, Dash? Dash Parr: You're on, Martin! Fireman Sam: Step on it, Thomas. We got to get all the engines here. Martin Kratt: On your marks.... get set..... go! speed off Narrator: So Thomas's boiler bubbled and his wheels whirred. Thomas: Hello, Hiro. Goodbye, Hiro. Narrator: And Thomas steam swiftly out of the station.steams along Narrator: Thomas puff to Farmer McColl's. Thomas: Emily! Chuff as fast as you can to Knapford! The Fat Controller is having a welcome party for Hiro. Connor Lacey: You must tell the other engines.Emily: Fellas, I have a marvelous idea for a special present for Hiro. I'm sure he would like a bright shiny dome. Victor must have one. Aviva Corcovado: Thanks, Emily. But now is not the time for present decisions. You have to puff to Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey